petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Market
The 'Market '''is a store which sells plushies, food, clothing, vacation tickets, and other decorative objects. It is something of a catch-all store for miscellaneous objects. You can also find Collaborative Items here. The store is sub-divided into three departments: *Toys & Collectable *Party & Gift *Cool Stuff Owner The owner of the Market is Felicity. History The Market was created on March 26, 2010 as one of several new shops that replaced the old style shops. The Market most closely resembles the old Luxury Store, and is run by the same owner, Felicity. It also contains many items from the old Gadget Shop, and has some overlap with items also found in the Mystery Shop. Market Items For a listing of items that used to be in the Market but are no longer sold in stores, see Old Market Items. Just Arrived / This Week's Special (TWS) Items that have Just Arrived or are This Week's Special can appear at the beginning of any of the departments. Jungle tarsier.png|Jungle Tarsier -- TWS, Toys & Collectable jumping_tree_frog.png|Jumping Tree Frog -- Limited Time, Cool Stuff|link=Jumping Tree Frog Holiday & Special Event Items (HS) Felicity.jpg|Felicity Says: None for Now! Toys & Collectable 'Dolls / Plushies ''' ( A complete listing of Dolls / Plushies found in the game can be found at the List of Dolls page. ) ballroom_teddy.png|Ballroom Teddy baseball_doll.png|Baseball Doll black_chihuahua_plushie.png|Black Chihuahua Plushie blue_elephant_toy.png|Blue Elephant Toy brown_beaver_plushie.png|Brown Beaver Plushie bunny.png|Bunny chihuahua_plushie.png|Chihuahua Plushie colorful_parrot_plushie.png|Colorful Parrot Plushie country_horse_plushie.png|Country Horse Plushie cute_bread_plushie.png|Cute Bread Plushie cute_dalmation_plushie.png|Cute Dalmation Plushie cute_zebra_plushie.png|Cute Zebra Plushie crocodile_plushie.png|Crocodile Plushie diver_bear_plushie.png|Diver Bear Plushie french_bull_plushie.png|French Bull Plushie horsey.png|Horsey kangaroo_plushie.png|Kangaroo Plushie ladybug_doll.png|Ladybug Doll lovely_white_bear_plushie.png|Lovely White Bear Plushie mole_plushie.png|Mole Plushie oriental_tiger_plushie.png|Oriental Tiger Plushie panda_doll.png|Panda Doll regal_mayor_plushie.png|Regal Mayor Plushie royal_guard_doll.png|Royal Guard Doll shiba_inu_plushie.png|Shiba Inu Plushie unicorn_doll.png|Unicorn Doll winter_teddy.png|Winter Teddy yorkshire_terrier_plushie.png|Yorkshire Terrier Plushie Decorative Objects book_of_wit.png|Book of Wit cream_rocking_horse.png|Cream Rocking Horse gifted_virtues_columnade.png|Gifted Virtues Columnade lyre_of_musical_talent.png|Lyre of Musical Talent mirror_of_beauty.png|Mirror of Beauty pink_pots.png|Pink Pots traditional_terracotta_collection.png|Traditional Terracotta Collection wave_painting.png|Wave Painting white_paper_crane.png|White Paper Crane white_teru_teru_bozo.png|White Teru Teru Bozo wooden_rocking_horse.png|Wooden Rocking Horse yellow_donut_wall_sticker.png|Yellow Donut Wall Sticker Animated Objects confetti_cannon.png|Confetti Cannon green_alien_spaceship.png|Green Alien Spaceship hatching_egg.png|Hatching Egg (Playfish Cash item) paper_pinwheel.png|Paper Pinwheel star_sparkler.png|Star Sparkler submarine_toy.png|Submarine Toy Party & Gift Balloons balloon_arch.png|Balloon Arch blue_star_balloon.png|Blue Star Balloon cute_blue_balloon.png|Cute Blue Balloon cute_golden_balloon.png|Cute Golden Balloon cute_pink_balloon.png|Cute Pink Balloon cute_red_balloon.png|Cute Red Balloon red_star_balloon.png|Red Star Balloon white_star_balloon.png|White Star Balloon Pink_festive_fireworks.png|Pink Festive Fireworks Blue_festive_fireworks.png|Blue Festive Fireworks Red_festive_fireworks.png|Red Festive Fireworks Decorative Objects blue_thank-you_card.png|Blue Thank-you Card Bright_flowery_handbag.png|Bright Flowery Handbag|link=Bright Flowery Handbag luminous_wall_light.png|Luminous Wall Light mothers_day_cute_bouquet.png|Mother's Day Cute Bouquet mothers_day_cute_card.png|Mother's Day Cute Card pink_thank-you_card.png|Pink Thank-You Card Red_lotus_candle.png|Red Lotus Candle|link=Red Lotus Candle send_some_love.png|Send Some Love tall_wedding_welcome_sign.png|Tall Wedding Welcome Sign Party Clothes blue_party_hat.png|Blue Party Hat gold_party_hat.png|Gold Party Hat pink_party_hat.png|Pink Party Hat silver_party_hat.png|Silver Party Hat Party Food apple_soda_drink.png|Apple Soda Drink birthday_cake.png|Birthday Cake chocolate_party_cake.png|Chocolate Party Cake chocolatey_nanaimo_bar.png|Chocolatey Nanoimo Bar lovely_pink_cake.png|Lovely Pink Cake luxury_sparkling_berry_juice.png|Luxury Sparking Berry Juice purple_rose_cake.png|Purple Rose Cake maple_syrup_cake.png|Maple Syrup Cake Cool Stuff Audio & Speakers black_luxury_hi-fi.png|Black Luxury Hi-Fi black_viper_jukebox.png|Black Viper Jukebox center_speaker.png|Center Speaker loud_speaker.png|Loud Speaker pet2000_wireless_phone.png|Pet2000 Wireless Phone portable_radio.png|Portable Radio retro_boombox.png|Retro Boombox retro_radio.png|Retro Radio satellite_speaker.png|Satellite Speaker vertical_speaker.png|Vertical Speaker Clocks & Status Updaters Black led ticker.png|Black LED Ticker countdown_clock.png|Countdown Clock pink_led_ticker.png|Pink LED Ticker playfish_clock.png|Playfish Clock railway_vintage_clock.png|Railway Vintage Clock White_olympus_clock.png|White Olympus Clock|link=White Olympus Clock Computer & Videogame crystal_white_laptop.png|Crystal White Laptop crystal_white_mobile.png|Crystal White Mobile dvd_collection.png|DVD Collection flat_screen_monitor.png|Flat Screen Monitor galaxy_2000_game_console.png|Galaxy2000 Game Console galaxy2000_game_controller.png|Galaxy2000 Game Controller game_collection.png|Game Collection ink_jet_printer.png|Ink Jet Printer petultra_desktop_computer.png|PetUltra Desktop Computer pet_x09_keyboard.png|Pet X09 Keyboard pet_x09_mouse.png|Pet X09 Mouse pet_x09_monitor.png|Pet X09 Monitor retro_pet_videogame.png|Retro Pet Videogame retro_television.png|Retro Television Stickers 0_sticker.png|'0' Sticker 1_sticker.png|'1' Sticker 2_sticker.png|'2' Sticker 3_sticker.png|'3' Sticker 4_sticker.png|'4' Sticker 5_sticker.png|'5' Sticker 6_sticker.png|'6' Sticker 7_sticker.png|'7' Sticker 8_sticker.png|'8' Sticker 9_sticker.png|'9' Sticker questionmark_sticker.png|'?' Sticker exclamation_mark_sticker.png|'!' Sticker A_sticker.png|'A' Sticker b_sticker.png|'B' Sticker c_sticker.png|'C' Sticker d_sticker.png|'D' Sticker e_sticker.png|'E' Sticker f_sticker.png|'F' Sticker g_sticker.png|'G' Sticker h_sticker.png|'H' Sticker i_sticker.png|'I' Sticker j_sticker.png|'J' Sticker k_sticker.png|'K' Sticker l_sticker.png|'L' Sticker m_sticker.png|'M' Sticker n_sticker.png|'N' Sticker o_sticker.png|'O' Sticker p_sticker.png|'P' Sticker q_sticker.png|'Q' Sticker r_sticker.png|'R' Sticker s_sticker.png|'S' Sticker t_sticker.png|'T' Sticker u_sticker.png|'U' Sticker v_sticker.png|'V' Sticker w_sticker.png|'W' Sticker x_sticker.png|'X' Sticker y_sticker.png|'Y' Sticker z_sticker.png|'Z' Sticker Musical Instruments & Concert Items acoustic_guitar.png|Acoustic Guitar amp_box_decor.png|Amp Box Decor black_electric_guitar.png|Black Electric Guitar drum_kit.png|Drum Kit electric_keyboard.png|Electric Keyboard elegant_wooden_piano.png|Elegant Wooden Piano keyboard_stand.png|Keyboard Stand Luminous_stage_light.png|Luminous Stage Light Luminous_stage_rig.png|Luminous Stage Rig microphone_decor.png|Microphone Decor red_pet_v_guitar.png|Red Pet V Guitar shiny_blue_rock_guitar.png|Shiny Blue Rock Guitar wooden_cello.png|Wooden Cello wooden_harp.png|Wooden Harp Special Items canada_set.png|Canada Set|link=Canada Set cold_drinks_vending_machine.png|Cold Drinks Vending Machine|link=Cold Drinks Vending Machine large_battery.png|Large Battery (Playfish Cash) medium_battery.png|Medium Battery mystery_painting.png|Mystery Painting|link=Mystery Painting nannybot2.png|Nannybot|link=Nannybot vacation_ticket.png|Vacation Ticket|link=Vacation Ticket Vehicles Cars were moved from the Garden Shop to the Market on June 21, 2010. Futuristic motorbike.png|Futuristic Motorbike Red bicycle.png|Red Bicycle pets_garage.png|Pets Garage pink_retro_car.png|Pink Retro Car|link=Pink Retro Car pink_retro_convertible.png|Pink Retro Convertible red_sports_car.png|Red Sports Car|link=Red Sports Car shiny_red_roadster.png|Shiny Red Roadster|link=Shiny Red Roadster shiny_black_roadster.png|Shiny Black Roadster|link=Shiny Black Roadster teal_cute_vintage_car.png|Teal Cute Vintage Car|link=Teal Cute Vintage Car Miscellaneous electric_rice_cooker.png|Electric Rice Cooker gingerbread_pole.png|Gingerbread Pole Luminous_large_string_light.png|Luminous Large String Light Luminous_pink_heart_string.png|Luminous Pink Heart String Luminous_simple_makeup_table.png|Luminous Simple Makeup Table Luminous_small_string_light.png|Luminous Small String Light maple_leaf_floor_lamp.png|Maple Leaf Floor Lamp nostalgic_lake.png|Nostalgic Lake Orange_kite.png|Orange Kite|link=Orange Kite retro_gas_station.png|Retro Gas Station retro_neon_pet_society_sign.png|Retro Neon Pet Society Sign spaceship_control_panel.png|Spaceship Control Panel vintage_camera.png|Vintage Camera vintage_popcorn_machine.png|Vintage Popcorn Machine Category:Stores Category:Items